The Other Side
by Doctor Lexie Sloan
Summary: Mark and Lexie are best friends. But if there feelings get in the way of that, what do they do? (Previously Best Friends)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Lovelies, **_

_**Sorry, I know I need to update but this is literally all I can think about. So, here's what's going on, Lexie's dating Jackson and her and Mark are best friends, (keep in mind this is an AU). So comment and tell me what you think :) Also, I'm not really sure when this is. So if you have questions about events that have happened or not, feel free to comment or PM me.**_

_**Forever Shipping Slexie,**_

_**-M**_

"I don't understand why I have to do this. This is a _resident_ bake sale. I'm not a resident Lex." Said Mark

"I know, I'm sorry, Jackson had surgery with Bailey, Izzie has the flu and I can't make sixty cupcakes all by myself." Said Lexie apologetically looking up at Mark.

"Oh, stop it with the face. I can't stay mad when you do the whole Lexie sad eyes thing" he said gesturing her face.

"Oh, so I'm the one with the face?" she asked with her hand on her hip.

"What are you talking about, I don't have a face." He defended.

"Oh shut up _McSteamy" _she said emphasizing his nickname. "You have McSteamy face. You look at someone with you icy blue eyes and you sexy smirk and they do whatever you want."

"Oh. So I'm sexy?" he mused.

"I never said that."

"I believe your exact words were 'sexy smirk'" he looked down at Lexie in her Harvard sweatshirt and cut off pajama pants. It was like she cut them just short enough to tease him. She had her hair up in a messy bun and her bangs were going every which way. He could tell that she had just shaved her legs and brushed her teeth before she came. Did she do it for him?

"You're doing it" she said elbowing him the shoulder.

"What? The 'sexy smirk'?" he chuckled. Lexie took a pinch of coco powder and flicked it at him.

"That wasn't nice" he said dropping a cloud of flour above her head, sending white dust into her hair.

"Uggh, I hate you!"She exclaimed.

"No you don't," he laughed "You think I'm sexy"

"Oh, you're gonna eat your words, Mark Sloan!" she giggled shoving a spoonful of pink icing in his face smoothing it over his lips then running to the other side of the island.

"Come here Little Grey, give me a kiss" he said knowing he was pushing his luck. He didn't care. He was Mark Sloan. What was she gonna do, say no?

"NO!" she shrieked laughing. He ran across the kitchen and grabbed her waist. They stood there like that with his hands around her tiny waist. She slowly looked up at him. She bit her lip. Was she torturing her on purpose?

"Here" He said wiping some icing off his face and holding his finger in front of her lips. Soon he realized what she would have to do to taste the icing. But she wouldn't. Then she did. Slowly she enclosed her small mouth around his pointer finger. He felt her tongue glide against his finger. His mind drifted off wondered what it would feel like against his own.

"I need a shower." She said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, pizza or Chinese?" he asked looking away from her.

"Um, Chinese. You know what I like." She shot him a small smile and scurried into the bathroom.

….

"Can I borrow a T-Shirt" she asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure top draw—"his breath caught in his throat. She had no clothes on. Only Hot pink knee high socks, a yellow lace bra and a small pair of matching panties. "Top drawer." He said not being able to take his eyes off of her body.

"Thanks" she smiled turning around.

Thong. Why the hell had Lexie Grey worn a thong to his apartment? Her hips swayed as she walked into his bedroom.

"Lex, I'm gonna call Derek, Okay?" he said forcing his eyes off her bare ass.

"Yeah, okay" she said quietly digging through his drawers. He quickly dialed his best friend's phone number, praying he would pick up.

"_Hello?" asked Derek_

"Oh Derek, Thank God!" he exclaimed bolting into the outside hallway and shutting the door behind him.

"_Mark? What's up?" he asked_

"She is naked in my apartment!" he said

"_Who? And why do you care, there are naked women in your apartment 24/7." Snapped Derek_

"Lexie!" hissed Mark

"_Oh shit, Lexie Grey?" he asked_

"Lexie Grey" he replied.

"_You had sex with Little Grey!?" he yelled. _Mark could hear footsteps thudding up the stairs.

"_Who had sex with Lexie Grey!?" yelled Meredith. _

"No one had sex with Lexie Grey." Said Mark.

"_I had sex with Lexie Grey" said Alex._

"_You had sex with Lexie?" asked April._

"Derek, clear the room." Mark pressed.

"_Guys, can you leave?" Derek asked before Mark heard various footsteps receding."You slept with her?" _

"No, I didn't, I swear. That doesn't mean I don't want to." He said

"_Sloan, get your head out of the gutter" exclaimed Derek_

"I can't!" said Mark. "SHE IS STANDING IN MY BEDROOM IN A GOD DAMN THONG!"

"_Why'd she wear a thong to your apartment?" he questioned._

"I don't have any idea, but she sucked on my finger too!"

"_Okay, slow down, details." Said Derek "She licked your finger?"_

"No, she _sucked_ my finger. We got in a baking fight and she put Icing on my face. I took it off with my finger and, she put her mouth over it."

"_Dude, she's totally into you!" laughed Derek._

"No, she's with Jackson. She's my best friend, she's forbidden fruit."

"_Oh, come on; tell me you haven't thought about it before."_

"Oh, no, it's all I think about. All the time. I have dreams about her. Every time she says my name I feel like jumping her right then and there. It's rather inconvenient considering the fact that we're together all the time."

"_Oh God, You're in love with Lexie" said Derek_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear Lovelies,**_

_**I know I need to update They Were Friends and Every Doctor, but again, all I could think about! Special thanks to LexieMcSteamy for being the first commenter3. And to clear up the questions, no Sophia won't be in this story. I think she's super cute but no. Reviews are nice **_

_**Forever Shipping Slexie,**_

_**-M**_

He woke up and what happened that last night didn't register in his mind. That is until he felt her warm body against his. All of the memories flooded back to his head. He remembered there baking fight, her shower, calling Derek, watching the football game with her asleep in his arms. He remembered waking her up so they could eat, and going to sleep before her because she wanted to watch some documentary on dolphins or whales or something. He could feel bare back pressed up to his chest. What had happened to the t shirt? Then he realized his hand was resting on the lace of her panties. Not wanting to wake her he slowly removed his hand and got out of the bed.

"Mhmm," she moaned "Don't leave"

"Lex?" he asked

"Mark, It's warm in here, come back." She pleaded

"Lex, we gotta go to work, okay?" he said pulling pajama pants over his boxers.

"No" she moaned.

"Come on, we need showers."

…..

"You ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah, let me grab some coffee." She said

"Crap, I didn't make any, we'll get some at the hospital." He said

"Ugh, the kitchens a mess!" she said.

"Yeah, I didn't clean up."

"Oh, sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"I made a mess"

"No, stop it. It wasn't your fault."

"No, really, it was. I'll come back after work and help you clean up. Oh, wait!" she ran into the kitchen. "Breakfast" she said simply before handing him a cupcake.

"Perfect" he said with a big smile.

…

"So, you and McSteamy, huh?" said Sadie

"What" asked Lexie distracted.

"You and Sloan, I heard the nurses saying you two are a thing." She said.

"Me and Mark? No, Sadie, were best friends"

"Mm, so you haven't found yourself trying harder with him or dressing up and looking nice when you see him?" she asked

"No. Well maybe, I wore fancy underwear to his apartment last night."

"And? Did he get to see it?" she asked

"Maybe" said Lexie.

"Spill" squealed Sadie.

"So, I took a shower at his apartment and then I walked out of the bathroom in it."

"And his reaction was?" she pried.

"It was completely priceless! He saw me and he started choking and his face got all red." She laughed

"Oh, what else?!"

"Well I made sure he went to bed before me, and then I took off the t shirt I was wearing and got in bed with him. This morning he had his arms wrapped around me and his hands were on my underwear."

"Sounds like you're into him"

"It's just fun messing with him. I'm sure he'd act like that around anyone. But there isn't anything going on. We are just friends" she leaned her forearms against the nurse's station. All of a sudden she felt a hand on hers and warm breath on her ear.

"I bought you a coffee, Lex" he whispered. It sent a chill down her spine. Quickly, she spun around but he didn't flinch. Her back was against the desk, his hands slightly touching it. As he leaned in, she smelled his intoxicating scent. He smelled clean, and like cupcakes, probably because of their breakfast. There was another smell that was very familiar. Then it hit her. He smelled like her. He smelled like grapefruit, the scent of her body wash. "I'm sorry about this morning; I didn't want to get out of bed either." He whispered. They were closer than ever now.

"Thanks" she managed.

"See you tonight." He said lingering a second too long. Then he turned around and walked away.

"I think he got you back for last night." Said Sadie.

"Yeah, he did" breathed Lexie

"Now, the look on your face is priceless"

"Uh huh" she said quietly

"Wow, that really got to you" said Sadie

"Mm" she whispered.

"Lex!" yelled Sadie.

"He can't do that to me. He knows that whispering and being close, _really_ close, he knows it clouds my judgment. He knows that. He knows if he whispers in my ear I can't stop thinking about him and I can't function."

"Yeah," said Sadie, "He definitely knows"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Lovelies,**_

_**I know Sadie shouldn't be here, but I needed someone for Lexie to talk to. So next chapter!**_

_**Forever Shipping Slexie,**_

_**-M**_

"So, how's Lexie?" Derek joked.

"Well, I got revenge." Said Mark

"Oh, really? What kind of revenge?" he asked

"Just look at her." He said pointing at Lexie. Derek turned. Lexie was standing in the exact place Mark left her with a dumbstruck look on her face for a few moments while Sadie tried to get her attention. All of a sudden she started to yell.

"He can't do that to me. He knows that whispering and being close, really close, he knows it clouds my judgment. He knows that. He knows if he whispers in my ear I can't stop thinking about him and I can't function." She yelled.

"Wow," said Derek. "So, did you hear we're supposed to have a staff baseball game on Saturday?"

….

"Ok Lex, once I hit the ball run, okay?" said Jackson

"Jackson, I know how play baseball"

"Ok, sorry" he apologized before the bat cracked and Lexie made it to home plate.

"What was that?" asked Mark

"Oh, Jackson's being an idiot." She said "But that's not what you meant."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, your ass looks hot in those pants." Said Mark with a grin. Lexie felt her cheeks turn red.

"No, actually, it doesn't." she lied

"Well, it looked better in the thong." he said.

"So you liked that then?" she tried to hide her excitement.

"Course I did, you have one hell of an ass, Lexie Grey" gently hitting it.

"You did _not_ just do that" she said turning around, her arms crossed.

"Oh, I did. And I'll do it again" he chuckled and hit her ass again.

"Oh my god" she said laughing. He did it again. And again. And again.

"Stop it!" she laughed

"Not gonna happen Grey." He said once again hit her ass.

"Mark Sloan, I swear if you do not stop I will do things to you. Bad things." Mark tried to stifle a laugh unsuccessfully.

"No, that is not how I meant it." She giggled.

"Sure it wasn't" he laughed.

"No I'm serious." She said

"So, you wouldn't have sex with me?" he asked with a slight bit of seriousness.

"Of course I would have sex with you." Said Lexie accidentally. She quickly covered it up with a comment about him being a sex god. They were quiet for a minute.

"Would you have sex with me?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I. Lex, your perfect. You're sweet, you're smart, you're gorgeous, not to even mention you're body." He said not breaking eye contact.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Attendings, your team is up to bat" called the chief

"Really" he whispered in her ear before turning around and walking towards the chief

…..

"I'm so sore" she said before ordering two beers from Joe and handing one to Mark.

"Well, you played great Little Grey." Said Derek

"Thanks Derek," she smiled.

"This one over here was trying to distract me" said Mark pointing his beer bottle at Lexie.

"Are you serious" she laughed. "You couldn't take your hands off my ass." Derek glared at Mark.

"He was touching your ass?" asked Meredith knowingly glancing at Derek.

"Slapping. He was slapping my ass. The entire eight inning." She Said

"Ok Lex," said Mark, "This is not slapping" he said hitting her ass.

"You _have_ to stop doing that" she laughed.

"In your dreams" he laughed.

"Ow. My back hurts" she complained.

"Hey, let's go back to the apartment. I've got a massage technique that will blow your mind." He said.

"Yeah, I'll pick my car up in the morning." She said heading out the door. "You coming?" she asked.

"I just have to pay for our drinks" he held up his wallet.

"Kay" she smiled and walked out

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Derek.

"I'm gonna go blow her mind." Said Mark throwing a bill on the bar.

…

"Ok, I'm gonna go grab the table from the closet." He said walking towards the coat closet. She didn't even want to know where he had gotten it, probably from some blonde physical therapist at the hospital. He walked out and unfolded the table unto the living room floor.

"Take off your clothes." He said.

"You sure you want to see this?" she asked.

"Bring it on" he said praying he didn't make any mistakes.

"Fine." She said before unbuttoning her SGMW baseball jersey. Revealing a gray bra. She pulled her tight running pants down, showing a matching pair of panties. "Do you mind?" she asked moving her hair to one of her shoulders. He let out a throaty grunt in response. He slowly walked forward, putting his fingers on the clasp of the lace. He slid them under it, and pulled gently. It came unclasped, and he slid his hands over her shoulders, letting the straps fall off of her.

"Take off your panties, Lex"

"Do it for me." She turned towards him.

"Lex" he breathed

"Do it for me" she repeated

"Get on the table, Okay?" he said. She slipped off her panties.

"Lex, get on the damn table!" she climbed onto the table.

"Mark," she said. "Work your magic" He pressed his fingers on each of her shoulders, dragging them down in between her shoulder blades. His thumbs dug into her lower back, and sides. Lexie moaned with pleasure when he hit a knot. He couldn't take it.

"Put your clothes back on Lexie. We're going to sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Lovelies,**_

_**So. The wait is finally over! Ps. Don't worry below. Lexie isn't preggers. **_

_**Forever Shipping Slexie,**_

_**-M**_

"Mark, wake up. Mark, Mer and Derek want us at the house. Mrs. Shepherd's coming." Said Lexie. Mark slowly opened his eyes. She was fully dressed in a tight white tunic, gray tights and a navy blue pea coat with dark brown riding boots. Her hair was curled, and her bangs were pinned up. Lexie was gorgeous. "Mark, you gotta get up." She said

"You look pretty" he said looking up at her.

"Thank you" she grinned widely.

"Don't thank me Lex, it's the truth." He replied standing up and folding the covers. "Will you get your side?" he asked.

"Wow, my side?" she asked.

"Yeah Lex, Your side. Whenever Jackson's at the hospital, of sometimes when he's home even, you come here, and we watch movies, we order Chinese or pizza and then we go to sleep, I sleep on this side, and you sleep on that side."

"Yeah" she said

…

"Oh, Mark Sloan, give me a hug." said Carolyn Shepherd. Mark gave her big hug. "And this must be Lexie" said Carolyn. "Oh sweetie, you're beautiful"

"Thank you" beamed Lexie.

"So are you two together?" she asked

"No" Lexie and Mark answered in unison

"You're sure?" she asked

"Positive" they said in unison again

"Mark, come into the kitchen with me dear." Said Carolyn. Mark followed into the room.

"What's going on between you two?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not gonna lie" said Mark "I'm in love with her."

"Does she feel the same way?" she asked

"I think so" he said. "But I mean, we're best friends. I don't want to ruin that. I tell her everything. She understands me, and we sleep together. Like actually sleep. She spends half her time at my apartment but I can't stand it. You saw her. She's gorgeous and she's got a photographic memory and she remembers things. Like the periodic table. She can recite it. It drives me insane. Whenever I see her, I just want to kiss her. I just love her so much"

…

"So, Lexie, you and Meredith are half sisters?" asked Carolyn.

"Yes," said Lexie "My father, Thatcher, he was married to Mer's Mother, Ellis. My dad got remarried, to my mother, Susan, and I'm the oldest. I have a younger sister, Molly, whose husband, Eric, Is stationed in Iraq. They have a little girl, Laura, and Twin boys, Harrison and Liam."

"Wow that is a mouthful." Said Carolyn. Mark leaned over and whispered something in Lexie's ear.

"Mark!" she said laughing and swatted at him. He started to laugh. "You are an ass!" she giggled. He whispered something else in her ear. "I'm just gonna pretend you didn't say that." she said. He whispered in her ear once again. "Mark Everett Sloan. Kitchen. Now!" she said before standing up off the couch and dragging him into the kitchen.

"What is it Lex" he asked

'I'm gonna do something, and you have to tell me if you feel anything. If you don't, its fine, I might not feel anything either. We're best friends, so—"

"Lexie, you're rambling" he said. She slowly wrapped her arms around her neck, got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was short and sweet. Her arms released his neck and but she didn't step back.

"Anything?" she asked quietly

"No, nothing." He lied.

"Yeah, Me neither" she lied.

"Yeah" he whispered before grabbing her waist and pulling her flush against him. He crashed his lips into hers, and she once again wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her up against the cabinets and lifted her onto the counter top. He kissed her neck and her collarbone but returned to her lips. As Mark's tongue slid into her mouth she hungrily pulled him closer and ran her fingers through his hair. Lexie felt a small moan escape her throat. The kitchen door swung open and Mark and Lexie heard glass drop and shatter.

"Oh my God" said Derek

"We're they…?" asked Meredith.

"Making out." Said Derek

"On the counter" said Meredith

"Yeah" said Lexie

"Nailed it" said Mark looking away from Lexie.

"Will you?" asked Lexie

"Yeah" said Mark gently grabbing Lexie's waist and lifting her off the counter.

"I'm gonna go home." He said.

"I don' feel so good" said Lexie before retching in the sink.

"Lex?" he ran up to her. She threw up again.

"Lexie?" asked Jackson

"Who's this" asked Carolyn

"Jackson Avery." Said Jackson "I'm Lexie's Boyfriend." Lexie threw up again. "Baby are you okay?" asked Jackson.

"Obviously, she isn't okay Avery." Snapped Mark.

"I think I'm gonna stay in Seattle." Said Carolyn. "It's very interesting here."

….

"Well," said Meredith. "It looks like mono"

"Uggh," sighed Lexie. "Me and Iz shared a piece of cake last week."

"Mark, can I talk to you?" asked Derek dragging him into a corner.

"Lexie has Mono." Said Derek

"Yeah, I know." He said

"Lexie has Mono." Repeated Derek. "The kissing disease." He said

"Dammit" swore Mark running his finger through his hair.

"Lexie, can I talk to you? Upstairs. Carolyn, can you come too?" Said Meredith.

"Yeah," said Lexie as Meredith and Carolyn helped her up the stairs.

"where's you're concealer?" asked Meredith

"Um… I think it's at Mark's" she said.

"Carolyn, will you go to me and Derek's bathroom and get mine?" asked Meredith.

"Why do we need it?" asked Lexie

"You," said Meredith once Carolyn left the room "You have a hickey. It's bad enough that he's gonna start throwing up tomorrow because you gave him mono, but I don't think you want Jackson to see this." Said Meredith gesturing her neck. Carolyn walked back in.

"Ooh, that's a bad one" she said handing Meredith the concealer

"So," said Meredith "You want to tell me what's going on?" asked Meredith

"I kissed him." Said Lexie. "But then, he kissed me. I mean he really kissed me. I've never been kissed like that before. Not by Jackson or Alex, or anyone. It was like I was on fire." Said Lexie.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Lovelies,**_

_**So, we fast forward a month, Lexie and Mark are Mono free (Yes Mark had Mono). Carolyn never left and she and Lexie have become very close. It's Christmas Eve and Yes, Jackson and Lexie are still together (Don't worry, they will break up soon). Special thanks to LexieMcSteamy for helping through my confused state. Lexie's dress is a Jovani 7577 in navy.**_

_**Forever Shipping Slexie,**_

_**-M**_

Lexie walked through the front door with Jackson holding her hand. They had just come from dinner. As Jackson walked up to his room, Zola ran into Lexie's arms. Lexie took her to the couch.

"Hey ZoZo, how's my favorite niece" said Lexie "You know what tomorrow is?"

"Cwistmas" said Zola

"Are you excited?" asked Lexie. Zola nodded vigorously.

"Uncle Mawk, tomowows cwistmas" said Zola. Lexie turned around and when she laid her eyes on him her heartbeat quickened. He was wearing a pair of red and green plaid pajama pants with no shirt. Lexie stood up with Zola on her waist. His heart stopped.

"Hey" she said.

"Oh my God, Lexie." Said Meredith taking Zola.

"Do you like it?" she asked spinning around, the light shinning off of her dress. It was a long sleeved, short cocktail dress. It was navy blue mesh slip, rhinestones and sequins embellished the dress strategically, drawing attention to her best assets. Her hair was straightened framing her face. Her eye makeup was done to bring out her eyes and her lips were a shade of light pink. He involuntarily let out a grunt.

"It was my Christmas gift from Jackson" she said. His blood caught fire. He had given this to her. Why? Mark didn't care. All he knew was that his present would top Jackson's. Why did he know? Jackson gave her something that would make Jackson feel good. Mark got Lexie something that made Lexie feel good.

…

"Night night ZoZo." Said Lexie closing the door behind her.

"Hey" said Mark, eyeing her gorgeous dress.

"Shut up" said Lexie quietly "I just got her down."

"Sorry" he apologized. "You're so good with her, Meredith said she and Derek couldn't get her down" said Mark

"Well, don't tell them." Said Lexie looking around her pretending to make sure there wasn't anyone there. "I told her Santa wouldn't come if she was awake."

"Alexandra Caroline Grey!" he exclaimed quietly "You are a disgrace to aunts everywhere."

"I'm almost as bad as that one who tried to have sex with her niece's pet bunny." Said Lexie

"No. Worse." He began to laugh. She laughed harder when she snorted. "Did you just snort?" he asked a look of amusement on his face.

"No" she lied "Well, I'm gonna go change." She said. "Are you staying?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sleeping on the couch" he said.

"You can stay in my bed" she said

"Wont Jackson be upset?" he asked.

"Jackson will rather sleep in his bed anyway, he never sleeps in mine." She said. Mark knew he would sleep in her bed if he had the chance.

…

"I need a drink" said Lexie plopping down at the stool in between Mark and Derek.

"Little Grey" greeted Derek.

"Hey Lex, guess what your boyfriend got Zola for Christmas?" asked Lexie as Meredith passed her a beer.

"What did he get her?" she asked Mark then took a swig of beer.

"A stuffed bunny." He said a she spit out her beer. She began to laugh hysterically. She was beautiful when she laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Jackson.

"You don't want to know" said Mark and Lexie at the same time.

"Oh, Jackson, I told Mark he could sleep with me tonight, is that okay?" asked Lexie. Derek Glared at Mark.

"Yeah, it's fine" said Jackson. "I'm gonna head up, Love you" he said leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas Jackson" she said. Was Mark the only one who had realized she hadn't said I love you?

"I think I'm gonna go up too." Said Lexie finishing her beer.

"Do I get a hug Lex?" Mark asked standing up to face her. Lexie wrapped her arms around Mark's bare chest.

"Merry Christmas Mark" she said

"Merry Christmas Lexie" he replied. When they separated he kissed her forehead. "Sweet Dreams" he said before sitting back down. Lexie walked up the stairs.

…..

"Uncle Mawk, Aunt Wexie, wake up! It's Cwistmas!" squealed Zola. Lexie hopped out of bed and grabbed Zola.

"I know it is Zo, and if your old Uncle Mark would get up, we could go open presents" said Lexie. Mark shot up in bed.

"You did _not_ just call me old" he said getting up.

"The truth hurts grandpa." She laughed.

"Oh, you're gonna get it" he said launching towards her.

"Zola, run!" she managed before Mark threw Lexie over his shoulder like she was two pounds. "No!" she squealed as he ran down the stairs with her. As they arrived at the tree, he gently placed her on the ground.

"She called me old" Mark said simply. Scattered around the living room, were Meredith, Derek, Alex, Izzie, Sadie, Jackson, April, Cristina, Owen, and Mrs. Shepherd. There was a knock on the door and Lexie went to open it.

"Molly?" she asked.

"Come here big sis, give me a hug" said Molly wrapping her arms around Lexie.

'Oh, it's freezing out there. Come inside, meet everybody!" said Lexie.

…

After all the kids opened their gifts, Eric took them into the kitchen to make breakfast. Lexie had changed into her dress from Jackson to show Molly. Everyone who hadn't seen it oh-ed and ah-ed and Mark felt like he was gonna throw up. She was so beautiful. The adults had decided that since Lexie was the youngest, she would open her gifts first.

"Oh, this one is from me." Said Molly passing Lexie a box in golden paper. She opened it with such precision, that no one would argue the fact that she was a surgeon. Lexie pulled out a shoe box, and slowly opened it. In it was a pair of golden 5-inch pumps. She began to laugh as she put them on.

"When Lexie was nominated for prom queen, we went shoe shopping," started Molly "We were deciding between two pairs and she put these one's on. She was walking around the store in her dress and the shoes, and she fell flat on her face because the shoes were too high."

"I was nominated for King" said Jackson.

"I was King" said Mark glaring at Jackson.

"By one vote!" exclaimed Derek.

"And who's vote was that?" asked Mark.

"My girlfriend's" muttered Derek.

"Here Lex, open mine." Said Mark passing a blue box to Lexie. Everyone gasped.

"Mark, you didn't!" whispered Lexie opening the Tiffany's box revealing a little four leaf clover.

"Because, you are my good luck charm, Little Grey. Here, come into the light so I can put it on you." Said Mark helping her up. In her heels she was as tall as him. She stumbled over to the lamp turning her back towards him. He fastened the clip and she turned to face him. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by Alex.

"Ha! Lexopedia and Sloan, caught under the mistletoe!" laughed Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear Loveliest Lovelies,**_

_**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! I'm really super duper extra excited, are you?! Look forward to some Jackson Action (Sorry, I had to, it rhymed!). Thanks for the comments, they make me smile, *hint hint* If you get confused, feel free to pm me or comment!**_

_**Forever Shipping Slexie,**_

_**-M**_

"Lex, we don't have to do this," started Mark looking into her eyes. Her beautiful big brown eyes that made him lose control. They couldn't do this, not again, not after last time, certainly not in front of everybody.

"If we don't people will talk" she said locking her fingers in his hair. "We have to do this" she pressed her lips to his. This kiss was modest, but passionate. Every one of his nerves caught fire when he opened his mouth to pull back, and her tongue darted in to tangle with his. She wanted to lay him down on the couch and make love to him. The couch with her boyfriend on it. She didn't care. She didn't care about Jackson. She cared about Mark. Mark. As much as she wanted to deny her love for him, as much as her brain told her to pull away, her heart, her body, and her soul wouldn't let her. It was in her best judgment to return back to Jackson, sit with him, and kiss him, not Mark. Not the Mark whom she loved with every fiber in her being. Who she couldn't live without. Her best friend. The man whom she'd been in love with since… forever. He slowly pulled away, not looking away from her, her hands still tangled in his hair. His eyes were piercing her soul, begging her to pull him back in. She looked around to see everyone staring at them with looks of shock on their faces. Everyone except Meredith, Derek, and Mrs. Shepherd. They sat there looking at each other, knowingly.

"Where's Jackson?" Lexie asked the words taking Mark's heart out of his chest and slicing it into a million different pieces.

"He left about three minutes in" said Cristina.

….

Jackson sat at the barstool, downing a third shot of tequila, his eyes returning to a little black box he was spinning on the bar.

"Hey" said April sitting down next to him.

"I was gonna propose." He said sharply. "Then Sloan kissed her. I mean, It was like ten minutes long."

"Seven and twenty seconds" whispered April "Cristina timed it"

"I knew something was up with her, and I thought since we'd been dating for so long, I thought she wanted to get married. But, no. She's in love with Mark fricken Sloan. She has never kissed me like that. Never." He hissed

"Maybe it's not what you think, maybe-" she started

"Oh come on April, you saw that kiss. I thought something was going on between them, but I didn't know it was this intense. She'll spend the night at his apartment. And I'm the idiot who thought buying her an $800 dollar dress would make her choose me over him. But the only thing it did was let him look at her body. You know she called me Mark during sex the other night. I pretended like I didn't hear it but, who am I kidding, he's Mark Sloan.

"Jackson, I'm sure it's not what you think" said April trying to console Jackson.

"Ok, you don't get it April, you're a virgin. When you have sex, it's like you're the only two people in the world. It's like it doesn't matter what's happening around you, It doesn't matter what's gonna happen when you wake up the next morning, All that matters is you and whoever you're with. When Lexie called me Mark, she was imaging I was him. She was trying to put him in my position, picturing his face, his hands instead of mine."

….

"I knew something was going on!" Sadie slapped her hand on the kitchen table where she sat with Lexie, Meredith, Molly, Cristina and Mrs. Shepherd. "You've been screwing Mark Sloan!" she exclaimed.

"Uggh, I wish!" said Lexie immediately turning the color of a tomato. "Please tell me I didn't say that out loud!"

"I'm afraid you did, dear." Said Mrs. Shepherd gently rubbing Lexie's back.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, we all knew something was up with you two" said Meredith.

"Was it that obvious?" Lexie asked quietly.

"Lex, he bought you a tiffany's necklace. It was very, very obvious."

"So you two weren't sleeping together?" Asked Sadie

"I bet they were!" said Cristina. "Face it three, the sexual tension between you two is like a brick. You have eye sex all the time. It's been going on for years."

"To answer your question Sadie, when I stay at his place, we _sleep _together." She said glaring at her best friend across the table. Molly winced.

"Oh, Lex." Said Molly placing her head in her hands.

"What is it Mol?" asked Lexie concerned.

"You talk in your sleep. You always have. Ever since we were little and shared a room."

"No, no, no!" yelled Lexie

"Lexopedia? You all right?" asked Alex coming into the kitchen.

"Do I talk in my sleep, Alex?" she asked dreading his answer.

"Yeah," he said. "Once, I woke up to your first grade spelling bee."

"No! This is not good!" complained Lexie.

"Why? What's wrong, it's kind of cute the first couple times but then, after being woken up every night because you have a photographic memory and you talk in your sleep, it gets old." Said Alex

"Is it cute when you confess your love to your best friend in your sleep?" she said angrily.

"Yeah, it is" said Mark entering the kitchen.

_**Dear Lovelies,**_

_**Sorry it's a cliff hanger, but if it wasn't, it wouldn't be good, would it? The next chapter will be here soon, but for my other stories, I'm not sure, they're on hiatus (Sorry!) Stay tuned for more drama!**_

Forever Shipping Slexie,

-M


	7. Chapter 7

_**Morning Upper East Siders,**_

_**Okay, being anonymous like this makes me feel like gossip girl (not that any of you care who I am.) Who's excited about Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald and Lucy Quinn Fabray being together on glee? I know I am. Given the fact that he won't actually be Nate Archibald, I continue to ship four couples with my entire heart. First, Quinn and Puck, my first love. Then, Nate and Jenny (Kissed. Caught. Posted. HA!). Mark Everett Sloan and Alexandra Caroline Grey, (Duh!) and last but not least, Hanna and Caleb! Screw Ravenswood! Now, I will shut up. Yes, I know the breakup is quick, and fast, and sloppy, but I wanted to get to the good stuff. So, I would like to thank LexieMcSteamy for always being the first to comment! Review Please.**_

_**You Know You Love Me,**_

_**XOXO, Gossip Girl**_

Before Lexie could open her mouth, Jackson pushed in front of Mark.

"Ok, great you're all here so there won't be any rumors." He started. "And Sadie, don't interrupt, Kay? Ok Lexie, I love you, I do, but you don't love me anymore, I don't know if you ever did. But, that's okay, because you're great, and you deserve to be happy. So, I'm breaking up with you. I honestly hope you and mark have thousands of little babies and end up together or something like that. I want to be friends, because like I said, you're great." Jackson smiled at Lexie and walked out of the kitchen.

"Mer. Upstairs. Now!" said Lexie practically knocking over her chair, dragging her sister up the stairs.

Once they were in the room, Lexie started pacing.

"Whoa, Lex, slow down." Said Meredith sitting in the bed.

"I can't" she said not stopping.

"Shouldn't you be happy, I mean, you and Jackson broke up, that's a good thing." Said Meredith

"No! This isn't a good thing. Now there is all this pressure on me and Mark, what if I mess it up."

"Lex, you aren't gonna mess it up." Said Meredith.

"Ugh, and he's staying in my room, I can't avoid him." Whined Lexie finally sitting next to Meredith.

"I still don't get it, but you can stay in here with me and Derek tonight."

"You sure" asked Lexie

'Yeah, Derek's used to it, Cristina does it all the time." Explained Meredith.

"He's gonna have to go home eventually, right?" asked Lexie.

"I hate to be all sweet and romantic Lex, but his home is where you are."

"But, I mean, he'll need clothes and stuff, right?"

"Derek" said Meredith.

"Crap" sighed Lexie. She knew there was no way out. She was gonna have to face him at some point.

….

After a long day of avoiding her best friend and babysitting a four year old at the same time, Lexie needed a break.

"Hey Mer, can I use your shower?" she asked walking into the master bedroom. Meredith put down the medical journal she was reading.

"Yeah, God knows you need it" she said returning to the medical journal. "The towels in there are clean, and you can use my shampoo and stuff."

"Thanks." Said Lexie walking into the bathroom and turning the hot water on all the way. Lexie took off all her clothes as the small bathroom filled with steam. She stepped into the scorching hot shower and held her face up to the water, letting it cascade down her hair and onto her shoulders. She was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't hear the bathroom or shower doors open, she only felt his toned arms wrap around her waist from behind and his soft lips against her ear.

"Lex" he breathed.

"We aren't doing this" she said as he kissed down her neck.

"Lex, look at me" he whispered.

"No" she said barely audible. He tightened his grip on her waist, his lips returning to her ear.

"What was that?" he asked

"No. My sister and your best friend are only separated by a wall." She said.

"Then we just have to be quiet." He whispered nibbling on her ear. She let out a slight moan, encouraging him not to stop until he got what they both wanted.

"Lexie," he said as his hands drifted up her stomach. "Please" he pleaded quietly. She turned around quickly, and the second it was possible, he pressed his lips to hers, immediately forcing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned against his lips, as his tongue explored the roof her mouth, tickling her.

"No talking." She said raising her hands to wrap around his neck.

"No talking" he replied pushing her up against the cold tiles.

"Lex, I need to brush my teeth." Said Meredith walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah, um… Ok" said Lexie paying no attention to the huge smirk on Mark's face. He traced her jaw with his mouth, daring her to make a little noise. They heard Derek walk in.

"Little Grey, will you hand me my razor?" asked Derek. Lexie opened the door a little bit and handed her brother in law his razor. Mark pressed his lips to hers, tangling his fingers in her wet hair.

"Do you know if Zola's rubber duck is in there?" asked Meredith. "Lex? Lex?" she asked sighing. "Derek, I really don't want to do this. You two!" said Meredith opening the shower door. "Downstairs! Now!" she shouted as Derek stifled a laugh. "I _really _didn't want to do that." She said storming out of the bathroom. Derek picked up the towels off the shelf.

"Here guys" he said extending his arm into the open shower door.

….

Lexie and Mark sat at the kitchen table two seats apart. Meredith sat opposite of Mark, Derek opposite of Lexie. Mark was wearing a pair of old sweatpants and Lexie was wearing Mark's oversized Columbia sweatshirt. He slowly extended his hand, and grasped hers. She wrapped her long fingers around his, and squeezed his hands.

"I love you" she whispered just loud enough for only him to hear.

"I love you too" he whispered.

…

"_Three words, eight letters, say it and I'm yours"_

_-Blair Waldorf_


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Lovelies,

There isn't any romantic involvement with Lexie and Alex in this story, and there won't be. They are just really good friends. Read it and weep (Not really)

-M

…..

"I just don't get it." Said Lexie

"It's one of the four days of the year that it is sunny. Everyone one of us took the week off and we're going to the beach" said Meredith packing up a couple of beach towels into her bag.

"You know that wasn't what I was talking about." said Lexie.

"We aren't gonna talk about Mark" said Meredith "I told you, you two are on probation. It's what's best for both of you."

"So, what are the rules?" asked Lexie.

"No kissing, no sex, and no talking."

"So, teasing is okay?" she asked.

"Lexie, I'm warning you, you don't want to do this."

"Watch Me" said Lexie walking out of Meredith's room

…..

"Why are you doing this?" asked Meredith quietly as they sat in the back seat.

"Doing what? I'm twenty-six, single, and going to the beach with my friends."

"Lexie, you know what I mean." She said

"What? Like I said, I'm twenty-six and single, I can have fun if I want to."

"When Lexopedia lets loose, she lets loose" said Alex as Him, Lexie, Meredith, Zola, and Izzie got out of the jeep. Derek, Mark, Jackson, Cristina, Owen and April were in the Mercedes. The seating arrangements were weird only because Alex wouldn't let anyone drive his jeep, Derek wouldn't let anyone drive his Mercedes, Izzie wanted to be with Alex, Lexie couldn't be with Jackson or Mark, Meredith needed to stay with Lexie, Derek wanted to be with Mark and there wasn't space in the jeep for April.

"Alex, if you even think about saying anything about it, I will kick you half way to Sunday." growled Lexie.

"Fine." He said helping her out of the car.

"I will give you five bucks if you give me a piggy back ride to the beach." Said Lexie holding out a crisp five dollar bill.

"Climb aboard." He said taking the bill from her. He bent down a little, allowing her to jump on his back.

….

"Ok, this is the first time we've been alone since the incident last night." said Derek.

"Derek" sighed Mark "I don't want to talk about."

"You practically assaulted her." He said glaring at Mark.

"Are you _Serious_?!" questioned Mark.

"Yes, getting to a shower while you were both naked is-is-it it's like a rape."

"Oh, I beg to differ. It isn't a rape if she enjoyed it. Plus, we didn't get to actually do anything thanks to Meredith. Then, she put us on probation! We're not kindergartners!"

"Lexie _just _broke up with Jackson! You can't just jump into things."

"What, like she's doing? Look at her and Karev!" he screamed.

"Mark, calm down."

"No! I'm not calming down! Look at them all-all happy!"

"Can she not have fun with her friends?"

"Not friends that she slept with!"

"Like you?" he asked amused

"How many times do I need to tell you, we did not sleep together!" Lexie ran up to the two of them.

"Derek, Zola wants her hat. Do you have it?" she asked with her hands on her hips. She didn't even look at Mark.

"Yeah, it's in my car. Do you mind getting the rest of the stuff? Just the food and all of the towels. I can grab the suitcases from me and Karev's cars when we get to the house." Meredith and Derek had rented a beautiful beach house.

"No problem" said Lexie smiling at Derek. She jogged off the beach towards Derek's car.

"I should go help her." He said taking a step in her direction.

"Mark, she's fine" said Derek grabbing his arm

"We brought a lot of stuff, what if she falls or gets hurt?"

"She can handle it" he said.

"I'm sorry, I just get worried, and I don't think I could live without her."

"You don't need to worry about her; it's just a couple of bags of groceries, a few towels and a hat."

"I know." They heard a scream

"Lex?" yelled Mark. "Lexie?" he ran to Derek's car. She was on Alex's shoulders, wearing Zola's pink Barbie hat and wearing a towel as a cape. He was holding her feet steady and running around the car.

"Oh, hey Sloan" said Alex "Will you grab the groceries? My hands are kind of full" he said patting Lexie's foot.

"Stop it!" she giggled. "To the beach!" she squealed pointing to the clear blue water.

"To the beach!" he said jogging to all their friends.

"Hey man, you alright?" asked Derek grabbing a brown paper bag out of the trunk.

"I should be. She's happy right?"

"No. If she was happy, you wouldn't feel like this. When they're happy, even when they aren't with you, you're happy. She won't be happy without you."

…

"Screw the sand. I'm going in." said Lexie.

"Lexie, it's like two degrees in there."

"Okay." She said.

"Lexie's right, carpe diem." Said Derek.

"Derek!" said Meredith "It's freezing in there."

"I don't care." He said.

"I'm gonna go in too." Said Alex.

"If he's going I'm going." Said Izzie.

"Do something" said Meredith elbowing Mark.

"You're right." Said Mark. "I need to do something."

"I'm coming too" he said standing up.

"Cristina!" said Meredith.

"It can't be that bad Mer."

"Fine." said Meredith. "Take her." She shoved Zola into April's arms.

"Yay!" squealed Lexie. She took off her white sweater, then her denim shorts revealing an American flag strapless bikini. Lexie flipped her head over and threw her hair into a messy bun. She took Alex's sunglasses off his face and put them on her own. "Much better" she said sprinting towards the water.

"What the hell!" Alex laughed and ran towards her.

"Sucks to be you" said Cristina

"Yeah, sucks to be me." Said Mark.

…..

"_Can we take the time to say what I like? Can we find the way back to yesterday? Can we hit rewind back to a better time? When you were mine, when you were mine."_

_-When you were mine, Megan and Liz._

_**Ok, Sorry, there wasn't much Slexie in this chapter, but don't worry, there will be. This was a bridge.**_

_**-M**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Loveliest Lovelies, **_

_**We will be at the beach for a while. Looking forward to it:) **_

_**-M**_

…

"Oh my God!" Lexie squealed as Alex threw her into the water.

"It's not that bad" he said walking into the water.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she laughed splashing him with water. She looked to the side and locked eyes with Mark. He was perfect. Perfect eyes, perfect smile, perfect abs, and a perfect personality. She wanted him so bad. He had told her he loved her. And she had said it back. She thought staying away from him was a good idea, and it probably was, but it didn't feel like it.

"I… I think I'm gonna go back to the beach. I can't stand it anymore. The-the water." She said unsuccessfully trying to hold back tears. She ran away from the water.

"Lexie." He said grabbing her arm. She let out a loud sob. He hated seeing her cry. "Lexie wait."

"No!" she yelled. "I can't wait anymore. I can't do this!" she yanked her small arm out of his grip and ran up to the beach. He ran after her. It didn't matter what Meredith and Derek had said. He loved her and she loved him. Nobody else mattered.

"Lexie." He said "Lex, don't cry." He said quietly pulling her into a hug. He felt her begin to shiver. She was freezing.

"Let's get you some clothes, okay?" she collapsed onto the sand and began to sob again. He picked her up into his arm as she shook with large sobs. "You're gonna be okay, we're gonna be okay."

"What happened" asked Meredith running up towards them.

"She needs to be inside, we've gotta go to the house." Said Mark holding her tighter.

"I can drive." Said Derek abruptly standing up.

"I'll come too." Said Meredith.

"Mer, that's not a good idea." Said Derek

…..

He laid her down on the soft king size bed and pulled the blankets over her.

"Stay" she mumbled grabbing his hands.

"Lexie," he sighed.

"Please." She pleaded quietly. "Please stay with me."

"Lexie"

"Mark" she said her voice breaking. "Please, I need you"

"It isn't…" he started.

"I need you here. I need you to hold me. I need my best friend."

"Okay" he whispered climbing into bed with her like he had done so many times before. He wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her closer to him. "I need you too"

…

"Hey guys" greeted Lexie as she walked into the large kitchen.

"You feeling better Lex?" asked Meredith

"Um… yeah, a little bit." She replied "What time is it?" she asked.

"Eight thirty" said Derek

"Where's Mark?" she questioned.

"He went to the grocery store, he's gonna cook for us." Said Derek

"Its eight thirty" said Alex.

"He gets up early" said Lexie quietly "He's always the first one up."

"You know a lot about that do you?" asked Jackson. Lexie couldn't hold back her tears so she ran up the stairs. Her foot caught on one and she slipped.

"Lexie!" exclaimed Meredith

"Ow" managed Lexie

"What is it, what did you hurt?" asked Meredith

"My wrist, I think it's sprained." Said Lexie wincing as Meredith examined it.

"This" hissed Meredith "This is all your fault" she glared at Jackson.

"Oh my God, Lex, what happened!?" yelled Mark dropping a bag of groceries and rushing towards them

"Noth…" started Lexie before Meredith interrupted

"Jackson made her fall down the stairs." accused Meredith

"I did not!" exclaimed Jackson.

"Shut up" said Alex and Derek at the same time.

"Lexie, what happened?" asked Mark softly. She looked up into his eyes.

"I was crying, and trying to get up the stairs and my foot got caught and I fell." He reached up to her face.

"You cut your face." He said

"Yeah" she replied just realizing what had happened

"Let me see your wrist." He said reaching out for her hand. "Were gonna need to go to the hospital, do you know where the closest one is?" he asked Derek

"Pacific Beach United is about twenty minutes away" said Izzie "I did a conference there in Callie's place, they've got a good ortho program."

…..

"Well Miss Grey, looks like you've got a sprained wrist" said the middle-aged Doctor.

"She's a Doctor" snapped Mark

"I'm very sorry, Doctor Grey." Apologized the woman

"Oh, it's fine, he get's like that sometimes" said Lexie looking at Mark.

"We won't need to keep you here over night, but just make sure to wear the brace. I would tell you to come back in a week to get the stitched removed, but it looks like you have a good group of friends here who would be happy to oblige." Said the doctor.

"I'm _the best_ plastic surgeon in the country, I think I can handle it" said Mark.

"Mark" warned Lexie "She was being nice"

"I'm sorry, I want to take care of you." He said quietly

"I know, just back off a little, all right"

…

"What does she mean? _Back off?"_ asked Mark

"Well, lately you've been a little… over protective' said Derek

"Yeah, because she'll have mental break downs on the beach and fall down the stairs!" he exclaimed

"Both of which were caused by you" said Derek

"What did Avery say to her" asked Mark

"It wasn't much, just something about her knowing about you waking up early." Said Derek

"He knew about us sleeping together when they were together. He didn't care"

"Well, Meredith told me that Alex told her that Izzie told him that April told her that Jackson told her he was gonna propose but then, you kissed."

"Oh, that kiss was certainly something" said Mark

"Yeah, so Meredith told me that she talks in her sleep." Said Derek

"Yeah" chuckled Mark "Her dreams are rather uh, vivid"

"And you're a light sleeper" said Derek

"Yup" he said.

"Sleep talking is like being drunk, you don't have a filter."

"So, she said… _stuff?" _asked Derek a small smile growing on his face.

"Yeah, she said some stuff" he smiled. "It wasn't all like that though, she told me she loved me this one night and she-she started talking about all this stuff that we had done over the years, times where she had almost said something, times where she had almost said she loved me. But, I mean, there are so many times where I should have said something, times where I could have kissed her, and things wouldn't be like this, with her having mental breakdowns, I don't want her to only be my friend, I don't want her to be my girlfriend, I want her to be my wife. Sure Jackson was gonna propose, but I... _I _was gonna propose. I bought a ring _years_ ago, and I carried it around for such a long time. I mean that kiss, the one you saw the first time that was our first kiss. You saw it, I mean it was perfect."

"You looked like you were gonna do it on the counter."

"That was our first kiss! I was gonna propose before we even kissed!"

"So, are you glad you didn't?"

"NO!" he yelled "I wish I had!"

"Start from the beginning, be her friend again."

"But, I can't do it. I won't be able to stand it. I need her but she isn't ready for all that relationship crap."

"Then, be friends with benefits."

"**This could be the end of everything though, so why don't we go somewhere only we know"**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Morning Upper-East Lovelies,**_

_**10 chapters! Wow! That's more than I ever thought there would be, and I hope there will be more to come. Good News! Patrick Dempsey and Ellen Pompeo signed another two-year contract, you know what that means? At least twelve seasons. Granted Sandra is leaving and Chandra Wilson, James Pickens, Justin Chambers and Sara Ramirez have not signed contracts yet. These are the original cast members. So, if the classify Sara as original cast, does that mean Eric and Chyler are? I'm pretty sure it does. So, without further ado, the story of our two favorites from the original cast. Ps- Reviews make me smile, so… review!**_

_**Kisses,**_

_**-M**_

"Hey" said Mark walking into Lexie's room in the attic.

"Oh, um, hey" she said

"So, you okay?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, my wrist feels a lot better." She said gesturing her wrist.

"Lexie." He sighed

"What?" she asked quietly.

"You know that I wasn't talking about your wrist."

"Well, I'm not talking to you about my feelings!" she yelled plopping down on the bed.

"Why? Why won't you talk about your feelings with me! We used to do that!" he said sitting next to her

"I'm not gonna talk to you about my feelings, alright!"

"No Lexie, it isn't alright! Damn it! Just tell me what you're thinking about!" he snapped

"You!" she yelled. "I am thinking about you, all my feelings are about you! You are my thoughts and you are my feelings!" she began to cry.

"I'm sorry I snapped Lexie" she cried harder. "Hey, come here" he said pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you, okay? No matter what happens, I will always love you, and you will always be my best friend." He looked down at her neck. "You're still wearing it" he said softly.

"Yeah" she responded "I guess I am." He wiped away her tears with his thumb then placed his hand on the little clover.

"You know you're still my good luck charm Little Grey?"

"Yeah, I know" she said

….

Lexie plopped down on the couch and grabbed her big coral ray ban glasses. She grabbed the remote off the coffee table and pressed the power button. She was startled by footsteps.

"Oh my God!" she squealed yanking her glasses off her face.

"I didn't know you had glasses" said Mark.

"Well, I do." She said "Since sixth grade. You don't know everything about me." She said as he sat across from her on the couch.

"Oh, really?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Really." She said.

"Well," he began "I know your most ticklish body part is your sides. And I know you have seen all six seasons of gossip girl at least four times. I know you watch Hannah Montana on your phone because it helps you fall asleep. I know that your favorite food is popcorn and I know you are addicted to sour skittles. I know you are obsessed with glee and wish you were Quinn Fabray. I know you named your goldfish Troy Bolton and I know you didn't think I knew that. I know that you only use strawberry lip smackers and you have to buy them at Costco because you can go through one a week. I know you chew gum almost 24/7. I know your most sensitive body part are your ears and it drives you crazy when someone does this." He leaned in and gently bit her ear. She let out a small moan. "I know you were head cheerleader and I know you were Prom queen. I know you use cinnamon toothpaste and peach body wash. I know you have so many long sleeve shirts you have to rotate them. I know your underwear and your bra have to match or you will go insane. I know you prefer pajama pants to a gown or shorts. I know your favorite song is Toxic by Brittney Spears. I know you have to stock up on cranberry twinkle triple moisture body cream in December because that's the only time Bath and Body Works has it. I know you are obsessed with fuzzy socks. I know you love it when people draw on your back because you love the way hands feel on your back. I know you love me Lexie. And yes, I do know everything about you."

"There is one thing you don't know" she said, her face centimeters away from his. "You didn't know I was gonna do this" she leaned in and kissed him.

"Ugh." Sighed Derek and Mark and Lexie shot apart. "Why is it always me?!"

….

"Oh my God" he choked on his beer. "Where the hell are you two going dressed like that?!"

"The chief is whoring us out for the hospitals new ad campaign, 'Doctors are People Too'" said Izzie in air quotes. She was wearing a short black cocktail dress with a large bow on the chest. Her hair was curled and she had a dark green clutch. Lexie looked ten times prettier. She wore a short, tight and strapless emerald green dress with triangles of black sequins. Her hair was wavy, and the top portion was in a bump.

"Oh" squealed Meredith running down the stairs with Zola. "You guys look perfect!"

"Why you two?" he asked wiping the beer form the island.

"Well, I modeled my way through med school and she was prom queen and head cheerleader, it's in her DNA to smile and have fun." Said Izzie

"Uh…" started Meredith.

"Her _mother's_ DNA." Corrected Izzie

"Mom was prom queen too" said Lexie with a smile.

"So what's with this whole ad campaign thing?" asked Mark

"I'm pretty sure it will be on the pamphlets, maybe a bill board, nothing big." Said Izzie

"Bill boards are pretty big, Is" said Lexie.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was a model for like eight years. What I meant was we won't be on a bunch of stuff, just enough to keep the image that 'Doctors are People too' in people's heads. Personally I think it's kinda stupid, were going to Joe's, who wants their doctors drunk?" said Izzie

"Our doctors are drunk 25% of the time. Wait. We're going to Joes?" asked Lexie with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, cause people wear this to Joe's" she said gesturing their outfits. "We better go or chief will be pissed. Bye guys." They said together, waving.

A/N- So M&L aren't together yet but they certainly aren't as apart as they were. Next Chapter will have some more Derek. I'm excited about this ad campaign. It's gonna be fun! Comment and tell me who the chief will be (Richard or Owen). Background Info- the time period is season eight-ish (Lexie was with Jackson, Right) so, she looks like she did in season eight. I know most people don't care about that stuff, but if you're a perfectionist like me, you will need that in the next chapter. I'm finally in double digits though! Whoop-dee-do:)

Kisses,

-M


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N**_

_**Silence Lovelies (Dumbledore… Duh.)**_

_**I'd just like to thank ashmo2000, bjq, and bulldozed88 for commenting without you guys there would be no story. Also, here's my thought process: Meredith and Lexie are very sweet and sister-ish; Mark and Derek are very supportive of each other and it's cute. Mark and Meredith are hilarious, but Lexie and Derek make my heart melt. There is that storyline with them in the eight season, and I just feel absolutely terrible about how Lexie felt. So, Ad campaign time! You don't get why I'm so happy about this. But, in a few short moments you will! So, read on!**_

_**-M**_

…_**.**_

"Did you see that billboard?" Mark asked Derek as they stood in the empty elevator.

"Yeah, they looked good. It turned out much better than I thought. So, about yesterday," he started

"Derek, it was just a kiss." Sighed Mark

"I heard part of the conversation, man. It wasn't just a kiss. It never is. You need to make up your mind, for her sake." He said

"It's not me who needs to make up my mind, it's her! I know exactly what I want. I want a big house, a big dog and lots of little kids, and I want all those things with her. One minute she's yelling at me or telling me I don't know anything about her, and the next she's kissing me!" he ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair.

"Maybe you need to give her some space." Said Derek "Just while she makes up her mind and figures out what she wants." He reasoned.

"But I can't give her space, she's like a shiny object, I can't take my eyes off her."

"Keep your distance, maybe if you can't see her it will be easier."

"Ok, so I just avoid her, that should be easy." The elevator doors opened, revealing a huge poster of Lexie and Izzie, at Joe's on the back wall of the waiting room. Their backs were facing the camera, hands clasped together, raised in the air. Her body was nice, perfect even when it was its actual size, but when it was blown up onto a wall, it was flawless. Derek began to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, but this is hilarious." Laughed Derek. He saw his best friend take an uneasy breath. He turned around. Lexie was in her dress from last night

"Oh, Doctor Shepherd, I know you have a craniotomy today, and you wanted me to scrub in, but chief hunt wants us to shoot in the hospital, something about 'are doctors are called to serve' so me and Is will like be all dressed up and have to stitch up chickens or something. I'll be done around 2." She rambled.

"Oh Lexie, that's great, Doctor Sloan was just telling me how he had a gender reassignment surgery at 3 and Doctor Avery had logged to many plastic hours, and because of his boards he needs to work some other services. So when you have a minute, go to Kepner, tell her you are on Plastics and Avery's on Neuro." Said Derek

"You're not trying to replace me are you?" she asked with a smile

"No, don't worry, tomorrow Jackson will be far far away in general, plus, why would I get rid of you? You're famous." He smiled as she turned to face Mark.

"See you at three, don't be late" she winked and strutted into the elevator.

"Love you Derek." She yelled.

"Love you to Little Grey" he yelled back.

"What the hell man!" shouted Mark as the elevator doors closed.

"Yeah, this whole don't look at her thing is gonna be kinda hard. I'm guessing that there are different ones of these," he said pointing to the big poster of Lexie's ass, "all over the whole damn hospital, so, Plan B. Instead of avoiding her, you need to make yourself unavoidable okay?" said Derek.

"I could care less about that; I have to a gender reassignment with her in the OR! She might be a great surgeon, but there is no way in hell I'll be able to focus when we're in there. I mean she's-she's- I am not going to be able to focus, God, Derek, what the hell did you get me into?" he shouted.

"Well, if you're telling the truth, you haven't had sex, so there shouldn't be a problem."

"You're forgetting one detail – I've seen her naked! Remember that?! Well, I do, I remember every single fricken detail. So, when we're in that OR, I won't be thinking about how I'm changing this kid's life, no, I will be thinking about my assisting surgeon naked! So I hope you've realized what you've done." He yelled.

"Ok, Mark, chill. I don't think you understand. If you make yourself unavoidable, she won't be able to resist you so…" said Derek

"I don't give a damn, Shepherd!"

…..

"Mark, you in here?" asked Callie walking into his office.

"Yeah." He said quietly "You're back from LA." He slightly smiled, but then it disappeared completely and he buried his face in his hands.

"Whoa, what did I miss, are you alright?" she asked

"It's a long story, do you have time?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sat down. "I've got time."

….

"Lex, you in here?" asked Derek pounding on the supply closet door. He heard her sniffle.

"No" she cried. He opened the door.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked squatting down next to her on the ground.

"My life is a screwed up mess." She signed "I mean, what the hell is wrong with me!"

"Nothing's wrong, you just need to figure out what you want" he gently rubbed her back.

"But that's the thing, I can't figure it out. I want him, but what if he doesn't want me?"

"Lexie, he was gonna propose years ago, he bought a ring and everything." Said Derek. Lexie shot up.

"I" she started but then ran out the door.

…

"Wait, you love her?" asked Callie as they walked out of his office.

"More than anything" he said. Lexie saw him. She ran towards him. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

….


	12. Chapter 13

_**A/N -**_

_**I have terrible writers block and I've rewritten this chapter multiple times, but it still sucks. So, please don't hate me, once I get this down, it'll be better. By the way, that song chapter was kinda what happened after the kiss, you know what I mean? And as for the last part, make sure to read ALL of Lexie's stutters, it's actually very entertaining.**_

_**-M**_

"Morning Lex." Said Meredith and Derek glanced up from his newspaper.

"You can tell Mark he doesn't need to sneak out." Said Derek. "I think we all became aware of his presence last night. The attic isn't sound proof you know?" he chuckled.

"Oh my God" winced Lexie "Oh my God" she said again, her face turning as red as the mug in her sisters hand.

"Oh my God, what the hell happened last night!" asked Izzie, slowly pulling her hair back into a pony tail. Meredith and Derek simultaneously pointed to Lexie. "Wow that was worse than these two intern year. If George was here, he'd remember, he was pissed. Frankly, I'm impressed at the level of noise coming from such small bodies" smiled Izzie. "Nice job Lex"

"Somebody got laid" Alex said in a sing-song voice, coming in through door into the kitchen, grabbing the orange juice from the refrigerator. "So, where's Sloan?" asked Alex, a big smirk on his face.

"Hiding" said Meredith.

"He is not!" said Lexie.

"Obviously he is, and you'd better do something about it before Cristina gets here. Either get him out of here, keep him hidden, or bring him down here, but I'm not letting you go back up there with him alone, you woke up Zola last night, so I'm letting her sleep."

"Ha! You woke up the five-year-old. Nice." Laughed Alex.

"Shut up" said Lexie, taking a sip of her tea.

"Hey guys" said Mark cautiously entering the kitchen. At the sound of his voice, Lexie spit out her mouthful of tea.

"Morning to you to" he said glancing at her.

"Hey man, can you do me a favor?" asked Derek

"Yeah, what do you need?" he asked.

"Next time you're coming over, tell me in advance, so I can sound proof the attic." With this comment, Alex burst into laughter and Meredith and Izzie were giggling quietly. Lexie on the other hand, looked like she was gonna throw up.

"Oh come on! We were not that loud!" exclaimed Lexie.

"We were that loud" said Mark pouring a cup of coffee. Alex began to laugh again.

"Mm, thank, but you're not helping."

"Well that certainly wasn't what you were saying last night, was it?" he replied easily, with a shit-eating grin.

"He's got you there, Little Grey" laughed Derek "It was more a chorus of moans and screaming."

"How long did we keep you up?" asked Mark, sipping his coffee.

"I don't think any of us got any sleep." Replied Meredith.

"I'd say I was sorry, but it wouldn't be true" he smirked.

"I need coffee." Stated Cristina, bursting through the door. "God, why is the floor wet?" she asked, trying to avoid the wet spots of tea.

"Lexie" said Meredith

"And Why do you all look like you got no sleep?" she asked

"Lexie" replied Derek

"And why does Sloan look like he swallowed a rainbow?" asked Cristina.

"Lexie" said Izzie.

"And I'm guessing it's because he finally had sex with…" she started, jutting out her hand as a signal for them to finish her sentence.

"Lexie" said everyone in unison. Everyone including Mark. Everyone except Lexie.

….

"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked Mark quietly, after Lexie had left their usual lunch table rather awkwardly and abruptly after someone had mentioned the previous night.

"Her heart lives in her vagina." Said Meredith, stabbing at a strawberry with her fork. Mark raised an eyebrow.

"What?!" he asked.

"Well, I don't really want to go into detail, but she slept with you, multiple times, I'm guessing, and now, she's being all skitzy because she thinks it wasn't as good for you. You probably blew her mind, and now she's scared as hell that you'll throw her into the trash like all your other women."

"Whuh..." he started.

"Shut up." She held up a hand "I'm not done. So, you have two options, you can either one, make yourself unavoidable, as Derek said, force her into sleeping with you because she physically can't stand not being with you. It's what I suggest, It's what worked with me and Derek, I mean I got to the point where my body _wouldn't _let me stay away. Or, you could be all sweet and nice and boyfriend-y and convince her you're _meant to be_ or whatever. The thing is, that will take a really long time and I'm pretty sure she already knows that, with the whole cuddling and finishing each other's sentences."

"So, unavoidable then? How am I gonna do that?" asked Mark.

"It's a lot easier than you think; all you need is some help"

…..

"Any advice before we go in?" asked Mark, glancing at his best friend.

"Yeah, just don't push too hard." Said Derek.

"Are you giving me sex advice?" he asked.

"No" he chuckled "Though you weren't being too gentle last night."

"Ok, here's what's gonna happen, you're gonna stop talking about sex, and she's gonna come up here, be all spasy and you're gonna tell her she's on my service. Then I'm gonna make myself irresistible."

"Unavoidable"

"Same thing."

"Not really"

"Shut up, she's coming."

"Doctor Shepherd, Doctor, uh, Sloan, um, you, you, uh, you, err, paged me, uh, right?" stuttered Lexie.

"Yes, we did Lexie. Due to the boards, Doctor Karev needs neuro hours and Doctor Avery needs Peds hours. You will be on Doctor Sloan's service today." Said Derek, glancing a patient's chart.

"Oh, um, okay, uh, yeah, I just, uh, I've got to, do, something, for uh, for Doctor Bailey, um, yeah, but I'll be back, um, Mar… uh, Doctor Sloan, I, uh, I meant, uh Doctor Sloan." She said.

"Yeah Lexie, do whatever you need to, but rounds in twenty, okay?" he asked with a broad Mark Sloan Smirk.

"Um, uh, yeah, rou…rounds in, uh, how long?"

"Lex, you have a photographic memory, you _must _remember how long?" he asked, placing his hand on her wrist.

"Um, okay, uh, yeah, I do, I uh, I remember, everything" she said shooting down glances at his lingering hand "I, I, I uh, remember how, uh, how long, until rounds, I, uh, mean, I, I was talking about rounds."

"I know" he winked, "I was too"

…


	13. Chapter 14

On the other side of a street I knew  
>Stood a girl that looked like you<br>I guess that's déjà vu  
>But I thought this can't be true<br>'Cause you moved to west LA  
>Or New York or Santa Fe<br>Or wherever to get away from me

Oh but that one night  
>Was more than just right<br>I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through  
>Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell<br>Because I really fell for you

Oh I swear to you  
>I'll be there for you<br>This is not a drive by  
>Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply<br>Hefty bag to hold my love  
>When you move me everything is groovy<br>They don't like it sue me  
>Either way you do me<br>Oh I swear to you  
>I'll be there for you<br>This is not a drive by

On the upside of a downward spiral  
>My love for you went viral<br>And I loved you every mile you drove away  
>But now here you are again<br>So let's skip the "how you been"  
>And get down to the "more than friends" at last<p>

Oh but that one night  
>Is still the highlight<br>I didn't need you until I came to  
>And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell<br>Because I really fell for you

Oh I swear to you  
>I'll be there for you<br>This is not a drive by  
>Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply<br>Hefty bag to hold my love  
>When you move me everything is groovy<br>They don't like it sue me  
>Either way you do me<br>Oh I swear to you  
>I'll be there for you<br>This is not a drive by

Please believe that when I leave  
>There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you<br>And a little time to get my head together too

On the other side of a street I knew  
>Stood a girl that looked like you<br>I guess that's déjà vu  
>But I thought this can't be true<br>'Cause

Oh I swear to you  
>I'll be there for you<br>This is not a drive by  
>Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply<br>Hefty bag to hold my love  
>When you move me everything is groovy<br>They don't like it sue me  
>Either way you do me<br>Oh I swear to you  
>I'll be there for you<br>This is not a drive by


	14. Chapter 15

_**A/N- I really don't have anything to say. So, read on! But, reviews are really what keep this story going, and there are so many of you, who read this and don't review but, please, please review. This chapter will be super duper short, only because I still have writers block and I think introducing a new character will solve it. She won't interfere with the relationship, but be a grat help in moving the story along. Oh and for that guest, don't worry, I was nowhere near offended. I'd much rather read a real story rather than lyrics, but if you read those lyrics they describe Mark's feelings so much better than I could.**_

_**-M**_

"That was nice" said Derek as Lexie scurried off to Doctor Bailey. "Nice touch with the whole photographic memory thing."

"Mm, thanks. I gotta go see a patient, this one's gonna be a huge help." Said Mark, grabbing a chart from the nurse's station.

"You're using a patient to do your dirty work?" asked Derek with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever it takes, right?" he asked, flipping through the chart.

"Yeah." Said Derek patting him on the back. "Do what you need to do, at the end of the day, all that matters is that she's in your arms. As long as you go to _your_ apartment and wake up _your _neighbors"

"I can't promise anything, Shepherd." Laughed Mark and headed down to a patients room.

"Ew," yelled Derek "At least try to be quiet"

"Not gonna happen, sorry!"

…..

"Doctor Grey, this is Caroline Shania, she is here for a skin graft on her arm." Said Mark, handing Lexie the chart.

"Ms. Shania, I'm Doctor Grey, the assisting surgeon on your case. I see here that, uh, Doctor uh, um, SL…Sloan has been your Doctor for a very long time, so I'm sure you know he is great… an uh great surgeon."

"Doctor Grey, will you prep Caroline for surgery? I have to talk to Callie about something." Said Mark.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I can do that, um, Mar…uh, Doctor, Doctor Sloan." Stuttered Lexie as Mark approached the door.

"Oh, and Lex?" he leaned back into the room "You look nice. Almost as good as last night." With that he walked out of the room leaving a dumbstruck look on her face

….


	15. Chapter 16

_**A/N- Yay! I'm super excited about the new character; she'll look kinda like Diana Agron with brown hair. Yay! Her name is pronounced Cy-lee. So, read read READ! And remember to review, please and thank you!**_

_**-M**_

"Hey," said Alex, walking up to Lexie as she charted. "Arizona said there's gonna be a new peds fellow, she told me I'd like her. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means… Izzie left a while ago, but things were over way before that. You know it, I know it, Arizona knows it. She's trying to set you up. It's sweet."

"Guy's Caeligh's coming. Look super surgeon-y" Whispered Arizona, grabbing a chart out of Lexie's hands.

"Doctor Robbins! Hi! I love these wheelie sneaks you gave me, they are _so _fun, though I might fall flat on my face!" exclaimed Caeligh.

"See, they _are amazing _Alex!" accused Arizona. "It's not my fault you tripped and broke your nose." Alex's face turned beet red. Noticing his immediate blush, she quickly changed the subject.

"Doctor Winchester, this is Doctor Grey, also known as little grey. She's bright and shiny, her sister, Meredith, is Dark and Twisty. Lexie's in some sort of twisted relationship with Doctor Sloan, or McSteamy," Lexie's face turned the color of Alex's "And her sister is married to Doctor Shepherd, or McDreamy. I know it's confusing, but you'll get the hang of it. This is Doctor Karev, the other peds fellow. He'll be assisting you today, and you'll receive a quarter of his cases and half of mine to start you out."

"Oh actually, I've gotta go to HR to get my badge and my lab coat, but then I'll be straight back, pinky swear" she shot him a small smile, revealing the most perfect teeth he had ever seen in his entire life. _She_ was the most perfect thing he had ever seen.

"Sounds great!" exclaimed Arizona, glancing back at Alex who was completely under her spell. "Just find Doctor Karev once you're done, and he'll get you started." Caeligh smiled again, then turned around and wheelie-sneaked her way into the elevator. "Told you" laughed Arizona.

"He was totally blushing!" squealed Lexie.

"Well, that was auh-maizing, but I gotta go into surgery." Said Arizona, leaving Lexie and Alex alone.

"So you are you _in love" _joked Lexie.

"I think I might be" he said, a distant look in his eyes.

"You're not serious." She asked skeptically.

"Well, I'm certainly not kidding"

…

"So, Alex has the hots for the new girl" laughed Lexie.

"Whatever" he said taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"Ooh, here she comes!" exclaimed Lexie. Jackson, Alex, Mark and Derek all stood up.

"Holy shit" said Jackson.

"That may be the most gorgeous person in the entire world." Exclaimed Mark.

"Am I dead?" asked Derek.

"Shut up!' exclaimed Meredith, grabbing Derek's hand and pulled him back into his seat.

"Avery, if you don't sit down, I will punch your face in." hissed Alex

"What's her name?" asked Mark quietly.

"Caeligh" said Arizona.

"Caeligh" shouted Mark, waving his hand back for her to come over to their table. When she approached, he stuck out his arm and shook her hand. "I'm Doctor Sloan, head of plastics" he smirked.

"McSteamy" she smiled.

"Guilty as charged" he laughed.

"Oh shut up" sighed Lexie, the first words she had spoken to him in a week, making him sit down, and return to his ham Panini.

"Do you mind if I sit?" she asked.

"Please" said Jackson, gesturing to the seat next to Lexie.

"Avery, I meant what I said." Growled Alex.

He let out a small "Sorry" in response.

"So," started Meredith. "Doctor Winchester, you're the new peds fellow?" she asked.

"Yeah, I transferred from North Carolina; Doctor Robbins here is a family friend."

"Did you grow up there?" asked Callie.

"Yeah, actually I've lived there all my life." She smiled. "But ever since Arizona said there was a position here, I couldn't help but think about it."

"Wait, you said she was a family friend, what's that mean" asked April.

"Her brother, Daniel was in Tim and Nick's unit, we were all really close." Said Arizona, bringing her hand up to her face. "I'm, I'm sorry" she apologized, standing up quickly, rushing to the bathroom. Callie began to stand up, but was interrupted by Caeligh who ran after her.

…

"Hey" she sighed, the bathroom door slamming shut.

"Hey" said Arizona quietly. Caeligh slid down against the wall, throwing her long hair into a large bun on top of her head.

"You kept it long" sighed Arizona, playing with one of the curls on the side of Caeligh's head.

"He liked it long" she laughed. "He always call me a mermaid because whenever I was naked, it would cover my boobs." She laughed, but it soon turned into a cry. Arizona rubbed her back gently.

"It's okay" she said softly.

"No, it isn't" Caeligh wiped the tears from under her eyes. "He was your brother; I shouldn't be the one crying."

"You loved him" sighed Arizona. "And he loved you. He loved you so, so much Caeligh. More than anything. You know that."

"Oh god" she started to sob. "I just, I miss him, so much."

"I know. I miss him too. It's important that we remember that he loved us, and Nick loved us. Daniel is still here. It's a blessing."

"But he isn't the same, he has Luciana and Andrew, but they were best friends. We were best friends, Arizona" she gently held the locket she wore. It just looked like a anatomical heart, but she knew, Arizona knew and Daniel knew. It had a picture of Tim in it. Her favorite picture. The one they had taken when he got home. But then, he had to go back. And he never came home again.

"I didn't think Daniel would make it. And I prayed every day that he would be okay, without them. And he made back. He made it back alive. But Tim didn't. And then I lost the baby" she began to cry again. "We were so excited about it Arizona, all five of us. Then I got the phone call, we got the phone call, and my body it couldn't take the stress. My little boy was the one thing that kept Tim with me all those freezing cold nights we were both alone, and then, he disappeared."

"Hey it's okay, I'm happy now, and I know you'll be soon." She said thinking about Alex.

"I'm really sorry about the wedding by the way. But he made me a promise. I was looking through pictures, and I found one your mom took at the wedding so many years ago. I and Tim were walking through the garden together, going up to you and nick. I sent it to him, and he sent me a note. It said that we would walk down the aisle together at our wedding, then at nick's, then at yours, and I didn't think I could do it. I knew I couldn't. Not without him by my side.

A/N- So, what did you think about Caeligh? I wrote this 1,200 word chapter in an hour, but it took me a week to write a 300 word one. I'm sorry it didn't have Mark or Lexie moments, but she will be a huge part of this story, so she needed a background.

-M


	16. Chapter 17

A/N- First part will be about Caeligh (kind of) Last part will be about Mark and Lexie. Yay!

. . . . . . .

"Hi Alex" said Caeligh. Alex nearly spit out his beer.

"Oh, uh Caeligh, hey"

"Do you know where Lexie is? We were gonna go shopping." They heard a moan, then a thud.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"That was Lexie." He replied

"Is she…"

"Nah, Sloan's up there with her." He sighed, taking a sip of the drink. "Unless you're gonna go back to wherever you came from, were gonna be here for a while. You want a beer?" he asked.

"Of course." She said plopping down on a stool as he handed her a beer.

"So, is this normal, or"

"For Lexie and Sloan, no. It's happened once, well, one night. For everyone else, like Jackson and Lexie or Me and Lexie, or Mer and Derek, it happens all the time. Well not any more with Lex and Jackson or Lexie and me." He clarified.

"Ah, sounds… interesting" she laughed.

"Damn straight" he chuckled.

"Were home" shouted Meredith, locking the front door. "Oh, hey Caeligh." She smiled. There was a growling noise and a scream.

"Mark?" asked Derek.

"Mmhmm" sighed Alex.

"Wait, you guys know this stuff is gonna happen?" she asked gesturing the upstairs.

"With Lexie and Mark?" asked Derek. "No actually, I believe you two owe my twenty bucks."

"So you bet on it?"

"Only with them" said Meredith. "It's kinda a long story. And it's not even interesting." Moan. Thud. Scream. Laugh. Thud. "They were best friends, they fell in love, then that happened." She pointed. "We bet on when it would happen again. Derek said this week, I said next week, Alex said that night."

"Okay then. I should probably get going. I mean obviously Lexie's busy, and I don't really have a reason to stay."

"Wait, Caeligh, where are you staying?" asked Alex.

. . . . . . .

"So, it that the last of it?" asked Alex, carrying a lamp into Izzie's old room.

"That's the last of it." She smiled. "Thanks Alex, for everything, you've really made it easy for me to settle in."

"We take in strays" he said with a shrug. "If you need me, I'm right across the hall."

. . . . . . .

"Morning Mark" yelled Derek as Mark tried to slide through the front door without being noticed. "You want breakfast?"

"Uh, sure." He replied, walking into the kitchen, fully dressed in his scrubs, from last night. Lexie entered the room and Alex and Jackson started a slow clap. Derek and Meredith joined in and Lexie began to blush. She saw Caeligh.

"Whoa… what did I miss?" she asked

"We took in another stray" sighed Derek. "Oh and Caeligh, if you ever get moved to the attic, it's not sound proof." He laughed.

"I think I figured that out last night" she sighed, finishing off her yogurt.

"She was here for that?" asked Mark

"She was." Laughed Meredith. "But I think she would've heard you all the way in North Carolina."

"Meredith, can I use the shower?" asked Caeligh.

"My house is your house" she laughed. "Literally. But yeah. As long as none of the guys get in with you" she faked a cough "Mark" another fake cough.

"I think he's busy" laughed Alex, pointing to Mark who had Lexie pinned against the kitchen wall and was kissing her.

"Yeah, you can head up, first door on the right. And just to warn you" she whispered "All four of them will be in the bathroom. With you. It's kinda crazy."

"It was the same with me and Arizona and Nick, Daniel and uh, and uh Tim" she failed to mention the fact that Tim would be in the shower with her.

"Okay" Meredith chuckled. "Good luck"

. . . . .

"Alex, will you pass me my tooth brush?" asked Caeligh. "It's the pink one." She slid open the door, slightly, just allowing him to see her face, hair, and arm that was sticking out of the door. For a moment their fingers met, and his breath caught in his throat. He looked away. She slid the door closed. Mark had Lexie pinned against the bathroom wall.

"Move it guys" shouted Alex, rather shaken by what had just happened to him.

. . . . . . . . . .

"So, are you okay with what happened?" asked Mark, as he and Lexie sat in his car.

"Last night?" she asked. "I'm fine with it. My body on the other hand, I feel like hell in all the right places." She reached over to lay her hand on his.

"Were all good, you aren't gonna avoid me, or be all awkward and stutter-y?"

"I was not stutter-y!" she exclaimed. He let out a loud 'Ha'

"You couldn't get through a sentence, Lex."

"Because, I can't do _anything_ when you call me Lex."

"I've called you Lex for five and a half years."

"Exactly."

"You mean to tell me you've been thinking about… _us_ for years?"

"Not exactly."

"Clarify, _Lexie_"

"It didn't start that first year. It started after Alex. I realized I had some sort of feeling for you, but I ignored them. I thought you weren't thinking about me like that, or…"

"I can guarantee I was thinking about you like that." He interrupted.

"Really?"

"Oh, Lexie, you weren't the only one with dreams."

"Really" she asked again.

"You honestly had no idea?"

"None"

"When is the last time you think I slept with someone?"

"last night" she dead-panned

"Before that." He sighed.

"Monday."

"Lexie, you know what I mean."

"Fine, when is the last time you slept with someone?"

"Three years ago"

"_What!" _she yelled.

"Yeah, three years ago, I slept with Nurse Trisha, called her Lexie."

"Oh my god" she said quietly.

"I love you Lexie."

"I love you too" she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his.

"Lexie" he warned.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she whispered seductively.

. . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
